The present invention relates to a ladder leveling device and more particularly pertains to attaching to legs of a ladder to allow a height of the legs to be individually adjusted to insure that the ladder is level on a recipient surface.
The use of adjustable ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable ladders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting to accommodate certain situations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a ladder leveling device for attaching to legs of a ladder to allow a height of the legs to be individually adjusted to insure that the ladder is level on a recipient surface.
In this respect, the ladder leveling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to legs of a ladder to allow a height of the legs to be individually adjusted to insure that the ladder is level on a recipient surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ladder leveling device which can be used for attaching to legs of a ladder to allow a height of the legs to be individually adjusted to insure that the ladder is level on a recipient surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of adjustable ladders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved ladder leveling device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a gripping plate having an inner surface and an outer surface. The gripping plate has an elongated central slot therethrough that corresponds with a vertical slot extending through the bottom portion of each ladder leg. The central slot has a pair of threaded bolts adjustably disposed therein and extending outwardly therefrom. The outer surface has gripping teeth disposed thereon. The gripping plate has a plurality of apertures therethrough. The inner surface is positionable against the leg of the ladder with the apertures receiving screws therethrough to secure the gripping plate to the leg of the ladder. A leg extension is provided having a generally rectangular configuration. The leg extension has inner and outer surfaces. The inner surface has gripping teeth disposed thereon. The leg extension has a pair of apertures therethrough in a spaced relationship. The leg extension is adjustably coupled with the gripping plate with the gripping teeth thereof engaging the gripping teeth of the gripping plate with the pair of apertures receiving the threaded bolts therethrough and secured with wing nuts. The number gripping plates and leg extensions corresponds with a number of legs of the ladder.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which has all the advantages of the prior art adjustable ladders and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a ladder leveling device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device for attaching to legs of a ladder to allow-a height of the legs to be individually adjusted to insure that the ladder is level on a recipient surface.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device including a gripping plate having an inner surface and an outer surface, The gripping plate has an elongated central slot therethrough. The central slot has a pair of threaded bolts adjustably disposed therein and extending outwardly therefrom. The outer surface has gripping teeth disposed thereon. The gripping plate has a plurality of apertures therethrough. The inner surface is positionable against the leg of the ladder with the apertures receiving screws therethrough to secure the gripping plate to the leg of the ladder. A leg extension is provided having a generally rectangular configuration. The leg extension has inner and outer surfaces. The inner surface has gripping teeth disposed thereon. The leg extension has a pair of apertures therethrough in a spaced relationship. The leg extension is adjustably coupled with the gripping plate with the gripping teeth thereof engaging the gripping teeth of the gripping plate with the pair of apertures receiving the threaded bolts therethrough and secured with wing nuts. The number gripping plates and leg extensions corresponds with a number of legs of the ladder.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.